The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Paeonia lactiflora that will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘HR 01’. ‘HR 01’ is an herbaceous perennial suitable for landscape plantings.
The new variety of Paeonia, ‘HR 01’, arose from a controlled cross made by the Inventor in Roelofarendsveen, The Netherlands in May 1980. The cross was made between ‘Duchess De Nemour’ (not patented) as the female parent and ‘Sarah Bernhardt’ (not patented) as the male parent. ‘HR 01’ was selected as a single unique plant in May 1986.
The new cultivar has been asexually propagated by division by the Inventor in Roelofarendsveen, The Netherlands in 1987. Asexual propagation determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.